Berawal Dari anime Dan Kenalan yang tak Terduga
by IshikawaKaori
Summary: erhh...baca aja deh,kalau penasaran


**Berawal Dari Anime Dan Kenalan Yang Tak Terduga**

**Naruto Shippuden **_**Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Story belong to **_**Ishikawa Kaori**_

**Sasuhina Pair**

**Romance and friendship**

Hai readers, kaori-chan datang lagi#dilempartoa. Kali ini kaori-chan akan menceritakan kisah romance dengan pairnya sasuhina. Kaori-chan bikin cerita ini buat BF kaori-chan yang berulang tahun Senin nanti, kaori-chan sengaja bikin cerita skrng karena Senin nanti kaori-chan sibuk dgn ujian#curhat. Happy reading

**Lab IPA SMP Konohagakure Pukul 08.00 a.m**

**Hinata POV**

"sreet…sreet" dengan malasnya aku membuka lembaran-lembaran buku paket IPA sambil mendengar penjelasan Kurenai-sensei. Jujur, sebenarnya aku tidak suka belajar IPA. Entah kenapa kalau aku lgi belajar IPA suka mengantuk dan gak bisa konsentrasi.

"kau kenapa Hinata?" Tanya Sakura disebelahku

"tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan,aku hanya bosan saja dengan pelajaran" jawabku dgn nada bosan

Sakura hanya ber-oh saja, rasanya aku sudah amat sangat bosan disini, ingin keluar dari lab ipa ini. Aku pengen ke kelas dan belajar yang lainnya.

"oke anak-anak, kumpulkan tugas IPA yang semalam sensei kasih" ucap kurenai-sensei stelah menjelaskan pelajaran IPA hari ini.

Untungnya aku sudah mengerjakannya kemarin malam,aku dengan cepat langsung berjalan ke meja guru, mengumpulkannya, dan kembali ke tempat dudukku. Sebelum aku duduk, aku mendengar 3 anak laki-laki dibelakang ku sedang asik mengobrol.

"hei, apa kalian sudah liat high school dxd?" ucap laki-laki yang bertato AI

"kiba kau mulai lagi" ucap laki-laki yang berambut kuning jabrik

"diamlah…" ucap lagi laki-laki berambut raven

" kalian Tau high School dxd!" teriak ku kearah mereka ber-3. Mereka hanya mengedipikan mata mereka, mungkin mereka-3 kaget.

"kalian tau kalau itu bergenre ecchi,euw" ucapku kearah meraka dengan nada jijik

"kau tau high school dxd?" Tanya Kiba dgn nada sedikit curiga

"hei, aku ini otaku tau, mana ada otaku yang tidak tau genre ecchi itu?" jawabku dengan sdikit lebay

"berarti kau sering menontonnya donk?" Tanya Naruto dengan polos

"tidak, aku gak suka genre begitu. aku hanya melihat sekilas di Wikipedia" senggahku

"berarti kau suka genre apa?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut Raven. Tunggu,baru kali ini aku orang itu…o iya ini kan baru 2 minggu di sekolah stelah dari liburan kenaikan kelas 7,aku baru kelas 8. Pantes saja aku baru melihat anak ini.

"ya, aku suka genre romance,adventure,sdikit sadis…pokoknya hamper semuanya kecuali echhi sama hentai deh" jawabku pelan. Dia hanya ber-oh saja

"umm…namamu siapa?" tanyaku dengan sdikit gugup

"sasuke, kau?"

"hinata desu,yoroshiku" jawabku dengan senyum manisku

Itulah awalku saat aku bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal pinter dan terkenal dikejar banyak perempuan. Saat dia Ingin mengenalku lebih jauh,tak segan-segan aku mengasih nama FBku supaya kita jadi berteman,begitupun juga Kiba.

" jangan lupa add aku ya" ucapku kepada sasuke. Dia hanya menggangguk.

**Hinata POV end**

**Hinata Mansion 07.30 p.m**

**Normal POV**

Saat ini Hinata sedang membuka laptopnya, dia mengerjakan tugas PKN yang dikasih oleh Jiraiya-sensei. 30 menit Hinata pun sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Kegiatan yang sering hinata lakukan setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya adalah buka Facebook kesayangannya. Saat membuka,dia mendapatkan pertemanan dari uchiha sasuke dan Kiba, hinata pun menerima pertemanan mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian,hinata mendapatka n pesan OL dari….Sasuke

"hai"

"hai juga"

"umm…lagi apa?"

"main laptop,kamu?"

"sama"

"ohh, baiklah"

2 menit kemudian

"udah ngerjain PKN belum?" Tanya Sasuke

"udalah, kamu udh?"

"tinggal di print aja kok"

Begitulah awal mula basa-basi Hinata dengan sasuke dipercakapan FB bersama dengan sasuke, dan ini pertama kalinya hinata mengobrol banyak hal dengan laki-laki pertama kalinya dia kenal.

**Keesokan Harinya…**

**SMP Konohagakure 06.20 a.m**

" ohaiyou sakura-chan" sapa Hinata sambil menduduki tempat duduknya

"ohaiyou hinata, tumben gak telat"

" sakura-chan menyebalkan"

"haha iya hinata, malah bagus kok kalau datang pagi-pagi"

Saat sedang asik berbincang-bincang pagi, datang sasuke menghampiri mereka berdua

"boleh aku duduk didepan kalian?" Tanya sasuke. Mereka yang melihat sasuke hanya terbengong bingung.

" Rin-sensei sudah memindahkan tempat dudukku didepan kalian" sambungnya. Mereka membalas hanya dengan anggukan. Dan, sasuke pun akhirnya duduk. Entah mengapa perasaan aneh hinata muncul. Deg-degan,nyaman,cemburu saat ada wanita yang mendekatinya. Apa…Hinata jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"kau kenapa Hinata?dari tadi kau terbengong terus?" Tanya sakura sambil menepuk pundakku

"eh,aku tak apa2 sakura-chan" jawabku dengan senyum

TENG TONG TENG

"sudah bel, yosh…aku harus belajar lebih giat" ucap sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkah sakura yang begitu energik.

**Ruang Ganti Baju…**

**Hinata POV**

"hei, Hinata akhir-akhir ini kau dekat sekali dengan sasuke, kau punya hubungan apa?" Tanya Ino

"eh, a-aku hanya sebatas teman saja kok sama dia" ucap tergagap

"benarkah itu? Kalau benar, kau harus hati-hati dengan Karin" ucap Ino sambil berbisik

"memangnya knp?" tanyaku

" Karin itu masih suka dengan sasuke, ku dengar dia pernah menembak sasuke waktu kelas 7" jawab Ino, tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak,hatiku panas. Perasaan apa ini?

"tapi sayanganya sasuke tolak dia" sambung Ino. Aku bernafas lega didalam hati

" mmngnya knp sasuke menolaknya?" tanyaku berbasa-basi. Ino hanya mengangkat bahu.

"souka…" jawabku pelan

**Malam harinya, Hinata Mansion**

saat ini aku sedang membuka bacaan fiksi dan facebook dilaptop. Aku sedang membaca bacaan fiksi sambil mendengarkan lagu,tiba-tiba ada OL dari facebook dan Ol dari sasuke

"hai" sapa sasuke duluan

"hai juga"

"lagi ngapain?"

"baca2 fikis, kamu?"

"abis mandi"

" owh begitu…sasuke,boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"hn?"

" apa benar…kau pernah ditembak oleh Karin?"

"…iya,mmngnya knp?"

"aku hanya bertanya saja, dan…knp kau menolaknya?"

" karena aku tak suka dengannya"

" knp?"

4 menit kemudian

"aku tak suka gayanya yang terlalu lebay,sok-sok-an begitu, dan…aku lagi gak mau berpacaran"

Tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak saat aku melihat kata-kata yang dia ketik di OL, aku…bener-bener jatuh cinta dengan Uchiha Sasuke**. **Tidak…Sasuke bilang dia tak mau berpacaran dulu, apa yang dia ucapkan benar. Apa aku harus melupakan dia? Aku benar-benar bingung.

**Hinata POV End**

**3 hari kemudian…**

**Normal POV**

Sudah 3 hari ini Hinata belum bisa melupakan Sasuke, Hinata berpikir "_dia siswa yang paling cerdas, pemikiran orang cerdas itu mana mungkin mau berpacaran. Pasti yang ada dipikiran Sasuke itu masih mau belajar dan bermain bersama dengan teman-teman cowok lainnya_".

" yo, Hinata" sapa seseorang kepada Hinata saat memasuki kelas

"eh, Naruto-kun"

"kenapa kau terbengong?" Tanya Naruto sambil menduduki kursi disebelah Hinata

"tidak ada apa-apa kok" jawabku

"uhmm…o ya nanti kan ada jam perwalian, mudah-mudahan aku duduk disebelahmu ya Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya. Wajah Hinata entah kenapa menjadi merah padam saat melihat Cengiran Naruto.

Saat mereka sedang berbincang, datanglah sasuke dengan Santai memasuki kelas

" yo sasuke" sapa Naruto

"ohaiyou Naruto…ohaiyou Hinata" Sapa Sasuke ke Naruto dan Ke Hinata dengan senyum nya. Otomatis itu yang membuat muka Hinata Merona.

TENG TONG TENG

" sudah bel, jaa Hinata aku kembali ke tempat duduk ku" ucap Naruto sambil menepuk pundakku lalu pergi. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. Dan, kebetulan sakura sudah datang dan duduk disebelahku.

**Jam Istirahat…**

" Horeee! Akhirnya aku duduk dengan Hinata-chan" seru Naruto. Aku hanya tersenyum dengan tingkah Naruto yang begitu senang.

"kalian curang, aku duduk sendirian kalian bertiga bisa duduk bersama" gerutu Kiba

"salah sendiri kau berisik" ucap Naruto. Hinata hanya tertawa melihat mereka berceloteh. Tapi, entah kenapa Sasuke melihat dengan tatapan cemburu kepada Hinata.

**Kelas 8 Semester 2**

Liburan semester 1 sudah usai dan sekarang sudah waktunya memasuki semester 2, Hinata dengan semangat melangkah kaki menuju sekolah, dia sangat kangen dengan teman-teman berlari menuju kelasnya dengan cepat. Saat memasuki kelas dia melihat Naruto sudah duduk dibangkunya. Tapi, Hinata belum bisa melupakan Sasuke, dia bingung dengannya yang biasanya dia mengasih kabarnya setiap Hinata ON di FB, tapi hampir 3 bulan dia tidak chat di OL FB.

" ohaiyou Naruto-kun" sapa Hinata dengan senyuman

"ohaiyou Hinata-chan" sapa balik Naruto dengan cengirannya. Hinata pun duduk disbelah Naruto lalu melepaskan tas ranselnya

"bagaimana Liburan mu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap Hinata

"cukup memuaskan, aku pergi ke rumah nenek ku di Iwagakure" jawab Hinata

" oya, berarti kau sudah bersenang-senang disana" ucapnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba datang sasuke dengan Kiba.

"yo sasuke Kiba" sapa Naruto. Kiba hanya tersenyum begitupun juga dengan Sasuke.

"ohaiyou sasuke-kun" sapa Hinata dengan senyum paginya. Sasuke pun juga begitu. sebenarnya Hinata agak gugup menyapa orang yang dia sukai selama ini.

**Kelas 8-2**

**08.30**

"Hinata, ada yang aku ingin ceritakan padamu" sahut Naruto dengan tiba-tiba

"cerita apa?" tanyanya

"ini soal kedekatan kau dengan Sasuke" ucap Naruto. Hinata hanya terdiam sambil mendengarkan cerita Naruto.

" Karin…dia membenci kau Hinata"

" knp?salahku apa?" Tanya Hinata

" karena kau mendekati Sasuke, dia membenci dirimu, dia juga gak suka kalau kau mendekati ku juga" jawab Naruto, Hinata hanya menundukan kepalanya

" tenang Hinata, aku akan melindungi mu, tenang saja" ucap Naruto sambil memgang tangan Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum.

Sasuke yang menyadarinya hanya terdiam .

**Sasuke POV**

"_Ncch, aku gak suka Naruto memegang tangannya. Rasanya aku ingin memisahkan mereka. Tapi, apa gunanya aku memisahkan mereka. Aku gak punya hubungan dengan Hinata. Apa yang aku harus lakukan?o iya…chat di FB, sudah lama aku tidak chat dengannya…baiklah aku akan menyuruh Hinata chat di FB mala mini" _ucap ku sambil tersenyum "_aku ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya Hinata…Aku meyukaimu"_

**Skip Time**

**28 Febuary 2013**

**SMP Konohagakure 12.30 p.m After School**

**Depan Gerbang**

" Hinata" panggil Sasuke

"ya?" sahutnya

" apa kau bisa Chat di FB malam ini?" Tanya sasuke

"mungkin, akan aku usahakan nanti bisa" jawabnya dengan senyum.

"baiklah, aku pulang duluan ya" ucap sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis lalu pergi

"ada apa dia? Tumben sekali mengajak ku OL di FB. Umm… yasudahlah" ucap Hinata dalam Hatinya

**07.00 p.m**

**Hinata POV**

Aku segera membuka Laptopku karena aku sudah janjian dengan dia, entah kenapa tubuhku bergerak secepatnya saat dia menjanjikan OL di FB. Segera aku membuka FB ku. Tapi dia belum muncul juga, yasudahlah. Sambil menunggu dia ON aku melihat berita-berita FB hari ini. Tiba-tiba…

"kau sudah ON, sejak kapan?" sasuke menyapaku duluan

" udah dari tadi sih" jawabku

" lama menunggu?" tanyanya lagi

"tidak kok, kau kmana aja?selama ini kau jarang ON?"

"maaf, aku sibuk"

"ohh begitu…sasuke, boleh aku menayakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Tanya apa Hinata?"

2 menit kemudian

"apa benar Karin itu benci padaku karena aku mendekati dirimu dan juga Naruto-Kun?"

"eh,masasih…aku gak tau deh kalau itu. Memangnya iya?"

"iya, padahal aku hanya sekedar temenan dengan kamu saja."

Jujur saja, entah kenapa stelah aku mrngirim kalimat itu. Aku merasa, aku merasa tak beres dengan pikiranku yang sejak tadi memikirkan firasat yang tidak jelas.

**Hinata POV End**

**Sasuke POV**

Deg2an. Ya, itulah yang kurasa sekarang saat aku melihat Hinata ON di FB. Aku ingin menyatakan perasaan ku tapi bingung, apa yang harus ku katakan.

"apa benar Karin itu benci padaku karena aku mendekati dirimu dan juga Naruto-Kun?" Tanya Hinata dif b

Apa? Karin membenci Hinata hanya karena alesan itu, dasar wanita itu. Kalau dia apa2ain Hinata awas aja.

"eh,masasih…aku gak tau deh kalau itu. Memangnya iya?"

"iya, padahal aku hanya sekedar temenan dengan kamu saja."

Aku jadi ingin melindunginnya, aku ingin memiliki dirimu Hinata. Sungguh, aku menyukai dirimu yang imut. Kau berbeda dengan perempuan yang lainnya.

"yasudahlah, lupakan saja" kataku dif b

" baiklah, aku akan bercerita padamu jika aku kenapa-kenapa" kata Hinata

"hn…Hinata?" panggilku dif b

" Nani?" responnya

"kamu tau gak artinya doki-doki, aku lupa?" tanyaku entah kenapa

"ohh itu, doki-doki itu perasaan aneh yang membuat jantung kita deg-degan yang gak karuan,perasaan itu disebut cinta…memangnya knp?apa kau mempunyai someone yang special?" Tanya Hinata panjang lebar

"uhmm, ada kok. Tapi aku gak bisa menyebutkannya sekarang" jawabku. Sial, badanku jadi panas dingin.

"jahat ihh" jawab hinata dengan emotikon manyunnya

"a-aku belum bisa ngasih siapa orangnya Hinata"

"uhhm, baiklah"

"hinata…apa kau masih inget waktu pertama kali kita bertemu?"

" ya, aku mengingatnya…berawal dari kiba yang mengatakan high School dxd" aku tersenyum sendiri saat aku mengingatnya.

"kurasa, kita harus berterima kasih kepada kiba yang mengenal kita tak terduga dan juga Anime yang bergenre ecchi itu, karena dia. Kita bisa bertemu sampai sekarang"

Kurasa, aku harus mengatakannya sekarang saat dia menanyakannya siapa orang yang kusuka. Aku akan bilang sebenarnya Hinata, Tunggulah.

**Sasuke POV End**

**Normal POV**

"sasuke, cepatlah kau beritahu aku siapa orang kau sukai?" jawab hinata dengan emoticon puppy eyesnya.

"b-baiklah. Tapi, kau jangan memberitahu siapa-siapa"

"iyaiya,kayak kau tak tau aku aja"

"sebenarnya…aku menyukaimu Hinata"

Hinata yang melihat pernyataaan Sasuke langsung Kaget. Badan Hinata jadi kaku bercampur panas dingin yang tak ada karuannya, perasaaan menjadi campur aduk. Senang,bingung,kaget semua menjadi satu.

"ehh…" respon Hinata. Jujur saja, jari-jemari Hinata menjadi gemeteran entah kenapa

"iya Hinata, aku bener-bener menyukaimu. Tapi aku hanya ingin kita menjalani hari-hari sperti biasanya, kau perepuan yang berbeda dibanding yang lainnya" jawab Sasuke

"sejak kamu menyukaiku?" Tanya Hinata

"sudah lama, tiga hari stelah kenalan" jawab sasuke

"boleh, aku menjawab pertanyaan mu sebelumnya?" Tanya Hinata lagi

"terserah…" responnya

"aku… juga menyukaimu sasuke,kau pria yang baik, aku sangat menyukaimu" ucap Hinata

Hinata hanya bisa mengeluarkan airmata kebahagiaan saat sasuke bilang menyukaiku, perasaan ku menjadi bahagia. Sudah hampir setahun aku menunggu saat-saat sperti ini. Sejak saat itu, Hinata bisa berdekatan dengannya, awalnya masih malu-malu berdekatan dan akhirnya mereka bisa berdekatan tanpa malu-malu. Berpegangan tangan,berpelukan, dan berakhir dengan ciuman lembut. Hingga saat ini hubungan mereka sudah setahun sebulan. Mereka berharap, hubungan mereka bisa ke jenjang lebih tinggi.

-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=THE END-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Hueee, kyknya cerita ini agak ancur deh,maaf ya para readers dan juga BF kaori-chan. Kaori-chan udah buat yang terbaik dan juga udah berusaha semaksimal kaori-chan. Kaori-chan mohon maaf klo ada kesalahn kata-kata di cerita tersebut.

Mohon kasih kritik&amp;sarannya\riview plisss


End file.
